


Warmth

by Queenzie



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, F/M, Gen, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: Raven and Damian must depend on each other when they are lost in a snow storm.





	Warmth

After receiving a threat the Titans were called into action. The threat stated that there were children being held hostage in a cabin located in the snowy mountains of Russia.  

“Titans, suit up!” Koriand’r commanded. 

Nightwing, Starfire, Robin, Bluebeattle, Beastboy, and Raven got suited up in parkas and carried backpacks. They each carried their communicators, a flashlight, thermos with water inside, a few snacks and whatever each individual needed besides that, Titus was coming along too, and he had his own customized weatherproof jacket as well as boots. 

Once they were all prepared they loaded into one of Batman’s high equipped aircrafts, which took them as far as it could up the mountain. The aircraft moved quickly across the world. Luckily, it was still daytime when they arrived.

The team found a clear landing on top of a mountain. It was the closest they could get without endangering the aircraft from from the snow storm. Everyone exited the aircraft and began the expedition. The wind blew heavily as snowflakes were still falling. Scattered across the ground was an endless blanket of snow. The temperature was below freezing, their gear really was being pushed to the test for this mission.

“If my calculations are correct, we can keep heading North and we should eventually come to their location,” Nightwing spoke up while using his compass to guide the team. 

“And if they’re not?” Robin questioned. His Great Dane trotted alongside him in the thick layers of snow.

“Then we keep searching,” Starfire simply answered, “We must save these kids.”

“Maybe I could change into a St. Bernard and find them by smell,” Beast Boy suggested. 

“Unfortunately we don’t have anything to use for their scent,” Nightwing informed, “But good idea.” 

After several hours of searching, Blue Beetle spoke up, “Scarab Hasn’t picked up anything for miles anything for miles...” 

The team all stopped in their tracks when they heard this and huddled together to speak, since the wind was agonizing loud and the snow storm was picking up 

After a few moments of thinking, Starfire spoke up, “We need to cover more ground.” 

“You’re right. We’ll never find them in time. I think breaking up into teams would be best,” Nightwing added. 

“Beast Boy and Blue Beetle, you go East. Robin and Raven, you go West. Me and Nightwing will head North.” 

“Keep your communicators online at all times, we’ll need them to stay in touch,” Nightwing ordered. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Titans, go!” Starfire said as they broke up the huddle. 

“Have I ever told you how hot it is when you’re in command?” Nightwing said to Starfire before she picked him up and soared into the sky. She just blushed at his compliment. 

Beast Boy changed into an owl and Blue Beetle took flight with the help of Khaji Da. 

While watching the others take the high grounds, Robin let out a sigh. “Stupid superpowers,” he mumbled to himself, kicking the snow out of is way. 

Raven held in her laugh at his annoyance. “Need a lift?” 

Robin glanced back at her, admiring her as snowflakes continuously fell onto the pale skin that was exposed on her face. He immediately turned around when she caught his stare. “No,” he answered as he began to walk, following the compass in his hand. “I don’t need powers to help me. I can find them on my own.” 

“If you say so,” Raven replied and followed behind him. Titus pranced in the snow behind them., sniffing the air occasionally. 

The two of them walked side by side for the rest of the day, until it eventually began growing dark. They had to pull out their flashlights for use. To make matters worse, it seemed like it was going to storm in the direction they were heading. 

However, Raven’s legs were aching terribly, and she was starting to fall behind. But, she didn’t want to complain. knowing him, Robin would probably tell her to get over it anyways, . She also didn’t want to seem weak, even though that’s how she really felt right now. 

“Well, would you look at that,” Robin spoke up, “Quite incredible.” 

Raven fell to her knees, looking up to the sky and saw what he was talking about; the Northern Lights. “Wow…”

“Raven?” Robin called in a slightly worried tone, looking behind him. He could hear her voice but couldn’t see her. The snow mixed with wind made it very hard to see. He hadn’t realized how far behind she had fell. “Raven!”

“Robin…?” Raven weakly called back, but she was quickly losing her strength. The cold temperature was taking its toll on her body. She was too weak to cast a spell now. 

Titus barked and ran in a different direction. Robin saw this and chased after him, letting him guide him to Raven. Eventually, Robin could see the light from her flashlight and ran towards her, finding her collapsed in the snow. 

“Idiot…” 

* * *

“Come in, Titans!” Nightwing said over the comms, “We’ve located the cabin.”

“Me and Beast Boy are on the way,” Blue Beetle responded. 

“Okay. Robin? Raven? Are you there?” Nightwing asked, but he got no response. “Come in!” 

All he could hear was static on both Robin and Raven's end. 

* * *

Raven came to and was greeted with tremendous warmth.

A parka was draped over her as she leaned against another body. She couldn’t see who it was, everything was black. 

“Raven?” Robin quietly asked. This relieved her. 

Raven felt him reach over and flick on a flashlight. The light illuminated the small space they were in, which looked to be a small cave. 

“What happened?” Raven questioned. 

“You collapsed, and I had to carry you the rest of the way. A storm started and I had to find shelter. This was all I could find for miles. The storm caused an avalanche which caused this,” Damian explained and shone the light on the opening of the cave, which was blocked by snow, “So we’re trapped in here until the others can possibly find us. Of course with our luck, our communicators lost signal. Titus luckily escaped, so I’m really hoping he’ll lead them to us.” 

Raven was silent as she processed everything. It shocked her that Robin would do all this for her. She was even more surprised that the warmth she felt was Robin’s direct body heat. He had taken off his layers to place over her. He was basically cuddling her. A blush rose to her cheeks. 

“Don’t get any funny ideas,” Robin quickly spoke up, feeling her stare, “This is necessary for us to keep warm.” 

“Of course,” Raven replied.

The two of them were silent for a few more moments until Robin spoke up again. “You’re an idiot, you know.” 

Before Raven could defend herself Robin continued, “Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling okay?” 

Raven let out a sigh, not wanting to answer, “I didn’t want to seem… weak.” 

“Are you brainless? You’re the most powerful member on this team,” Robin replied, “Even if you don’t think so.”

This made Raven smile. Earning a compliment from him was like winning the lottery; a one in a million chance. 

“I don’t even understand why you would think that,” Robin added. 

“Well, you and the others can handle this stuff better than I can,” Raven answered. 

“That’s only because we were trained to handle it,” Robin replied, “The time I spent in the Himalayas is what made me able to handle the cold. We all have things we can and cannot do.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Raven , looking up at him. The only thing illuminating them was the flashlight in Robin’s hand. 

“When am I not?” Robin bragged. 

“Hey now, don’t get too cocky,” Raven said and sighed, “I knew that kindness wouldn’t last too long.”

“It’s rare to see me being nice, so appreciate it while it lasts,” Robin responded. 

Raven let out a short laugh, “I’ve noticed.”

After a few moments of silence Robin let out a yawn and stretched his arms out a little, “We should probably get some sleep at least.”

“Have we been stuck in here that long?” Raven questioned. She hadn’t even realized how much time has passed. 

“I’d estimate about three hours at the least,” Robin answered as he peeled his green domino mask off, “Even with our circumstance, we need to rest. Sleep is highly essential for our health.” 

“If the team doesn’t come soon enough then I can use my powers to get us out of here,” Raven informed once she thought of the idea. 

“Yes, so let’s rest,” Robin replied. 

After turning off the flashlight, Robin stretched out his limbs and pulled Raven’s body closer to his own, sharing his warmth with her. “Goodnight, Raven.” He spoke just above a whisper. 

She snuggled a little closer to him, laying her head gently on his chest, getting comfortable before closing her eyes. “Goodnight, Robin.” 

After a short time passed, Raven could hear and feel Robin’s steady breathing. Meanwhile it was damn near impossible for her to fall asleep. She’s never been this close to someone, at least not in such a vulnerable way. The fact that is was Damian Wayne holding her so close made it even more strange to her. She could easily read people, but this boy was a mystery to her. 

Eventually, Raven had managed to tire herself out from her millions of thoughts and fell into a deep slumber. 

 

-

 

The sound of a dog’s barking woke both of the teens. 

"You hear that?" Robin spoke up.

"Yeah," Raven sleepily replied. To be honest, she was kind of disappointed. She knew that it was wrong to think like that, but spending time with him like this made her feel warm inside. She didn't want it to end.

"Looks like they've found us," Robin said, "We'll definitely have to give Titus a treat after this."

Raven let out a small laugh at his comment, "Yes, I agree."

The two of them separated and stood up. Robin put back on his layers and placed his green domino mask back over his eyes.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos...!" Raven chanted before unleashing her power on the snow blocking the door, blasting it all away and making them an exit.

Once the snow was gone, Nightwing rushed over to Robin and giving him a bear hug. "Oh, Little D, I thought we lost you!"

"Unhand me, Grayson," Robin demanded, "And stop calling me that!"

"Hey guys, ever hear of  _code names_?" Beast Boy spoke up.

Nightwing let go of Robin and looked at him and Raven. "So, what the hell happened to you two?"

Robin and Raven both shared a glance. Raven then looked down at the ground in embarrassment before speaking, "I-"

"I got hurt and she had to heal me, then we got trapped in that cave due to the storm and she had already drained her energy before she could get us out," Robin lied.

Raven looked up at him with a confused expression. He  met her gaze and just flashed her a calm smile in response. She felt like her heart skipped a beat. This left a smile on her own lips.

"Well, we're just glad you two are okay," Starfire replied, "Now let's get home and get these kids to safety."

"Yes , let's," Nightwing agreed and began walking, letting the compass guide him. Everyone followed behind him.

The temperature outside was below freezing, but Raven was warm. That was a feeling she never wanted to go away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
